Aliena Kalcb
by Siri006
Summary: Aliena la cuarta integrante del cuarteto dorado. Con 16 años ha volado en hypogrifo, visto basiliscos, desenmascarado mortifagos,hablado con el mismísimo ministo de magia, es una de las mejores amigas del niñó que vivió... Y aprenderá a hacer historia.


.

.

Hola esta es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que no seais demasiado crueles por favor =), me gustaría aclarar una serie de cosillas antes de que comenzarais a leer:

.

.

Aliena tiene dieciséis años es una gryffindor del año de Harry y sus amigos y la cuarta integrante del : "cuarteto dorado". Es una bruja inteligente y de mucho talento, sus T.I.M.O.S fueron todo excelentes menos Runas antiguas donde obtuvo un supera las expectativas, a Hermione le molesta su pasividad en clase donde no responde a menos que le pregunten y su despiste con los trabajos. Además es ingeniosa y divertida aunque a veces resulta un poco molesto cuando suelta sin pensar lo que piensa, aunque cuando quiere hace gala de una estupenda diplomacia sobre todo con los Slytherin con quienes mantiene la misma rivalidad

.

Ha participado en las mismas aventuras que Harry:

El primer año estaba en el servicio y ayudó con el Troll al igual que en la partida de ajedrez donde también se quedó asistiendo a Ron.

.

En su segundo año se quedó encerrada junto con ron y el prfesor Lockhart en la cámara de los secretos.

.

En su tercer año no fue a la ejecución de Backbeack con sus amigos por encontrarse castigada por haber montado una escenita mucho más grave que la de Hermione en adivinación. Pero cuando se enteró de lo que les había pasado a sus amigos le falto tiempo para entretener al profesor Snape y al ministro de magia a petición de Dumbledore, mientras este fue a hablar con los chicos a la enfermería. Hizo una magnífica actuación de niña que no ha roto un plato en su vida que inocentemente llora preguntando por sus amigos (aunque Snape no la terminara de creer).

.

En su cuarto año se lució desenmascarando ella al falso Moody.

.

En su quinto año no se produjo la batalla del ministerio, ella y Hermione consiguieron convencer a Harry de que hablara con el profesor Snape antes de cometer ninguna locura. Por lo que Sirius sigue vivo y la comunidad mágica sigue dudando que Voldemort haya vuelto aunque cada día menos por la cantidad de accidentes que se están produciendo. La presión del ministerio sobre Hogwarts disminuyó permitiendo que Dumbledore volviera a su puesto y destituyera a Umbridge porque la orden consiguió demostrar (anónimamente) que unos ataque producidos al ministerio habían sido obra de mortífagos.

.

.

.

.*************************************************************

.

Se levantó como siempre de un salto, tropezó con todos los libros desparramados e el suelo y dio de bruces contra el suelo. Su madre al notar virar el suelo entro corriendo en la habitación

-¿Todavía estas así? Venga mujer que vas a perder el tren y a mi no me vuelvas a hacer llevarte en coche- Su madre como todas las mañanas hacia gala del buen humor que la caracterizaba.

Se puso lo primero que pudo encontrar en el caos que tenía liado en su armario, cuando se fuera a Hogwarts y su madre entrara a cotillear le daría un infarto pero total para navidad se le habría pasado. Los jeans y la camiseta roja le sentaban razonablemente bien. Siendo justos no tenía mal tipo, y era delgada lo único es que al no pasar el metro sesenta y tres, no tener un busto generoso y rasgos aniñados la gente solía echarle menos de los 16 años que en realidad tenía. Sólo se maquilló con una fina línea de lápiz de ojos negro y una ligera capa de mascará de ojos, estos eran de un extraño gris oscuro y verdoso. Recogió todos los libros que tenía por el suelo, se hizo una coleta ( no tenía tiempo material para arreglar su ligeramente larga y ondulada castaña clara melena)y lista.

Su madre la acompañó a la estación se despidió de ella con un beso y se fue a trabajar al ministerio mientras la dejaba intentando localizar a sus amigos.

.

.

.

Lo primero que vio fue una larga cabellera pelirroja y acto seguido se encontró casi asfixiada mientras la zarandeaban de un lado a otro.

-¡Pero mirarte cuanto has crecido!¡Uishh, pero que delgada estas, vas a tener que venir esta navidad a casa, verás como en una semana te recuperas.

-Molly deja a la niña, Aliena tu no le hagas ni caso te has convertido en toda una mujercita, voy a tener que encargarle a mi Ron que no te quite ojo de encima.

-Jajaja- Molly y Arthur siempre mostraban una actitud tan paternalista con ella, Harry y Hermione, todos los años se repetía la misma escena.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación Sra Weasly , hablaré con mi madre, Sr Weasly gracias por los cumplidos, ya tengo aprendido espantar a los chicos indeseables no se preocupe.

-Aishh, pues habla con Ginny últimamente está muy rara y Ron mucho cacarear pero no se entera de nada

-No se preocupe, ha educado a unos chicos muy responsables e inteligentes-Si los chicos Weasly y su padre se enteraban de que la pequeña de la familia estaba saliendo con cierto Gryffindor… Pobre chico.

Entonces vio a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, sentados en un vagón, se despidió de los padres de su amigo y salió corriendo.

.

.

.

-AAAAAAh, ¡Ayuda! Una psicópata intenta ahogarme ahhh- Esa fue la acogida de Ron cuando Aliena se tiro a abrazar al primero de sus amigos que encontrar.

Tras darle una leve patada a Ron, repitió el proceso con Harry y Hermione.

-¿Qué tal vuestro verano chicos?

-Bien hemos estado donde el verano pasado con la misma gente del verano pasado, hemos recibido el mismo trato del año pasado y sabemos lo mismo que el año pasado- Ese complejo trabalenguas que Harry fue capaz de pronunciar de carrerilla era la forma de explicarle que habían pasado otro verano con la orden del Fénix en casa de Sirius Black y que los seguían considerando demasiado jóvenes para participar.

-Aunque Dumbledore le ha confirmado a Harry ciertos rumores populares-Añadió Hermione, su amiga captó al vuelo a lo que se refería, Harry era el elegido.

-Sigo sin entender porque tu madre no te deja pasar allí el verano, tu eres igual de cercana que nosotros a Harry y corres el mismo peligro, hasta Dumbledore lo dijo.

-Ya la conoces Ronald su excelencia no quiere ninguna vinculación con "nadie" que pueda perjudicar su posición en el ministerio, además de que está convencida de que es más seguro mantenerme todo el verano encerrada en casa con ella que yendo a no se dónde con no se quién fuera de su vista- Eso era una verdad a medias, nunca le pediría a su madre ir a la orden, aunque sabía que tampoco la dejaría- Bueno chicos ¿visteis el partido de los Chudleys contra las Holy Harpies?

-Bufffff- Hermione soltó un bufido y acto seguido se puso a leer un libro sabiendo que aquello iba para largo.

.

.

.

.

.

Entraron en el gran comedor, como cada año la gran duda era quién sería su profesor de DCAO ese año y si sería capaz de romper la maldición de su puesto.

A toda la mesa de Gryffindor se les calló el mundo al suelo al ver a Snape saludar, aplaudieron al profesor Slughorn.

-También contamos con otra nueva incorporación el profesor Neira que sustituirá a nuestro querido profesor Bins que ha decidido abandonar la enseñanza por unas décadas- Tras escuchar la presentación del profesor Dumbledore un mago de unos 25 años tomó asiento en la mesa de los profesores.

-¡Vaya cambio definitivamente se acabaron las siestas en historia-Aclamó Romilda Vane aclamada por todo el sector femenino de Gryfindor, y es que un joven moreno de ojos oscuros de 1'80 aunque fuera, careciera de musculatura y no tuviera rasgos de Dios griego comparado con el resto del profesorado del colegio era mucho decir.

-¿Vosotros lo sabíais?-Preguntó Hermione haciendo caso omiso de los cuchicheos femeninos.

-Ni idea, a lo mejor ha sido un cambio de última hora

-O una de las muestras del fantástico sentido del humor de nuestro director-Sugirió sarcásticamente Ron

-¿Lo conocéis?-A la pobre Aliena aquello le sonaba a chino como mínimo

-Es una de las personas que ha pasado con nosotros el verano, es bastante amable aunque un poco callado no teníamos ni idea de que fuera a ser uno de nuestros profesores, aunque no esta nada mal ¿no?-Le susurró Ginny mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

*************************************************************.

.

.

.

Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido?

.

.

Se aceptan sugerencias =P


End file.
